The Proposal
by Fresh-New-Hp
Summary: Based on the 2009 movie The Proposal. A pushy boss forces her assistant to marry her in order to keep her Visa status in London and avoid deportation to America.
1. Hermione, Harry and Dean

The Proposal.

Chapter 1

Hermione had woken up at five this morning. She had a forest DVD on and was on her exercises bike reading a manuscript. She took a quick shower, checked herself and put on a black pencil skirt and top with her heels, hair pulled back. She continued reading as she ate breakfast.

Harry woke up to see the sun streaming into his room. He suddenly got up and checked his watch, it was almost seven. He was running late. "Shit" he said and he got up a quickly put on a suit and ran out to the busy streets of London. He ran up to a coffee shop and walked in to see a huge line in front of him. "Hey, Harry, here." Said a girl working at the counter. "Your usual." She handed him two cups of coffee. "You literally saved my life." He thanked her and ran back out. He ran into Borgan and Burks Publishing and into the elevator all most missing it.

Hermione was walking down the street to work. She was one her phone. "Hello Seamus, how's my favorite writer? We need you on BBC to do an interview to get people to notice you. The need people to tell them don't watch TV, read a book. Read Seamus' book." She heads into the publishing building.

Harry was still running to the office when he crash into the mail man spilling the coffee all over his shirt. "Sweet Merlin." He yelled. "Sorry." Fumbled the carrier. He walked up to Ron Weasley. "I need that shirt of your back literally." Harry said looking down at his own. "You're kidding right?" Ron said looking up at him. "Tickets to Chudley Cannons vs. Puddlemere United this Tuesday. You have five seconds to decide," Harry pushed Ron, "Five, four, three, two, one." They switched right before Hermione came.

Everyone in the office was chatting when a Padma saw Hermione get off the elevator. She went to her computer and typed "It's here". Everyone got the message and went back to work as she walked into the office ignoring everyone.

"Morning boss," Harry gave her the coffee, "you have a conference in thirty minutes. And a staff meeting and nine."

"Did you call, um, what's her name the one with the hands?" Hermione said sitting down.

"You mean Jane. I did and told her if she doesn't get her manuscript in on time she wouldn't get a publishing date. Also your immigration lawyer called said it's important-"

"Cancel the call, push the meeting till tomorrow and keep the lawyer on the sheet." She interrupted, filing her papers. "Also call PR tell them to get a press release, Seamus in doing BBC."

"Wow, nicely done." Harry exclaimed walking toward the door.

"If I want your praise I'll ask for it." She snapped at him picking up her coffee. "Um, who is Romilda and why does she want me to call her." She turned to face him holding it up.

"That was originally my cup." He answered.

"And why am I drinking from your cup."

"Your cup spilled" he explained waiting for the response.

She took a sip. "So you also drink cinnamon soy lattes too."

"I do. It's like Christmas in a cup." He said hoping it would just pass by. "I mean I wouldn't get the same coffee as you did just in case yours spilled. That would but just pathetic." He said as the phone rung and he went to pick it up. "Ms. Granger's office. Hey Dean."

Hermione made a hand motion as to leave.

"Um, yes we're headed to your office," He hung up, "why are we headed to Dean's office?" Harry questioned.

Hermione gave him a look. "Oh, right." He got out of the office and to the computer where he typed "The witch is on her broom." Everyone seemed to get the message as they went back to work. Hermione headed out of her office, Harry right be side her.

"So did you finish the manuscript I gave you." He asked her.

"Um, I read a couple of pages. I wasn't impressed."

"Can I tell you something?" he asked her

"No." she told him

"But I never came to you before. This is an incredible novel. The kind you used to publish." He told her.

She looked and saw Ron with a shirt that had a coffee stain on it. "Um, no. And I do think you order the same coffee as me just incase you spilled it, which is, in fact, pathetic. Oh and remember your just a prop in here." She said as she walked into Dean's office.

"Ahh, our fearless leader and her liege. Please do come in." he said annoyed.

"Nice breakfront. Is it new?" she said admiring a piece of furniture.

"It is English Egyptian built in the 1800's but, yes new to my office." He said.

"Witty," she commentated, "Dean, I'm letting you go. I asked you over a dozen times to get Seamus to do BBC, and you didn't do it."

Harry just stood there looking at them.

"I told you that was impossible, Seamus hasn't done a interview in over ten years." He responded.

"Well that is interesting, because I was just talking to him and he's in. You didn't even call him did you." She asked. Dean stuttered. "Now I will give you two months to find a new job, then you can tell everyone you resigned." She walked out of the office without a glance back. "What's his status?"

"He's pacing. He's moving." Harry said looking back before Dean stormed out of his office.

"You heinous Bitch.," He yelled, "you can't fire me. You don't think I no what your doing here. You feel threatened by me. You're a monster. You no what you'll have on your death bed, nothing and no one." Everyone had stopped what there they where doing and stared and them.

Hermione smiled and walked up to Dean. "Listen carefully Dean. I didn't fire you because I feel threatened, no, I fired you because your lazy and you spend more time cheating on your wife then you do in your office. And if you say another word, Harry here is going to have your ass thrown out. Okay?" Harry turned his head at surprise to Hermione. "Another word, and you are going out of here with an armed escort and Harry will film it on his camera phone. He'll put it on that website. What's it called?"

"Wizardtube." Harry said

"Yes that. And do you want that. No I didn't think so." She turned and walked back to her office. "Have them take the breakfront into my office. I also need you to work this weekend."

"Fine, wait, this weekend?" Harry asked disappointed

"Yay, you have a problem with that." She retorted.

"No it's fine, just my grandma's 90th birthday and I was going to head up to visit them. But its fine I'll cancel. You just saved me from a weekend of misery." He replied sarcastically. Hermione just walked in to her office ignoring him. "Yay, nice talking to you to." He said to her retreating back.


	2. The Problem And The Solution

"I know, I know," Harry was whispering into the phone, "Tell Gammy I'm sorry. Mum what do you want me to say? She's making me work the weekend. No, I'm not… no, listen. I've worked to hard for this position…"

Hermione walks out of her office and toward his desk.

"…..I'm sure dad is pissed," her whispered, "but we take all are submissions very seriously here and we'll get back to you as soon as we can." He tried to brush off as Hermione walked up to the desk. But there was no lying to her.

"Was that your family?" she asked

_Damn _"Yes." He sighed

"Did they tell you to quite?" She asked him.

"Everyday single day." He gritted through his teeth. The phone rang at he picked it up. "Ms. Granger's office… yay, okay," he hung up, "Borgan and Moneta want you upstairs."

"Ugh. Fine, come get me in ten minutes, we have a lot to do." And she left.

"Okay." He stared at her retreating back glaring.

Hermione went inside the elevator up to the top. "Good morning, Ms. Granger." The desk assistant chirped. Hermione ignored her and walked into her bosses' office.

"Hello Jack, Edwin." She walked in.

"Hello, Hermione. Congratulations on the BBC thing." Jack Borgan said.

"Yes thank you. This isn't about my second raise is it?" She smiled.

"No, Hermione do you remember when you couldn't go to France for that book fair because your visa application was being processed"

"Yes I do." She said with a quick nod.

"But you still went to France."

"Yes I did. We were going to lose Framings to the Macks. So I really didn't have a choice did I?"

"We apparently the government doesn't care if we give up Framings or not." Borgan leaned into the seat.

"We spoke to your immigration attorney" Edwin said.

"So what everything's good? Everything fine?"

"Hermione your visa applicant has been denied." Hermione stuttered, "And that you are being deported." Borgan read, "And there was some paper work that you didn't fill out on time."

"Come on." Hermione said shocked, "It's not like I'm even a real immigrant. I'm just over the ocean. There has to be something we can do."

"Well we can reapply but unfortunately you have to leave the country for at least a year."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Well that's okay. That's fine. I can manage everything from New York with video conferences and um internet…"

"Hermione if you deported you can't work for a London company. Till this is all over I'm going to have to turn everything to Dean Thomas."

"Dean Thomas? The guy I just fired? You cannot do this I beg of you."

Borgan cut her off, "Hermione we are desperate to have you stay. If there is any way at all that we can make this work, we'd be doing it."

There was a knock on the door and Harry entered. "Sorry to interrupt"

"What, what." Hermione sighed turn to see her assistant.

"Mary is on the line. She's on hold. But I told you were otherwise engaged so…" He pointed out the door.

Hermione looked at Harry. She just had the best idea that would save her ass from being deported.

"Um…um, _come here._" She whispered to Harry as he stood there confused. "Gentlemen, I understand the situation but I think there something you should know." She went to stand next to Harry.

"We are getting married. Were getting married." She patter Harry's chest.

"Who is getting married." Harry whispered confused.

"You and I are getting married."

Harry was dazed as he listened to her. Edwin looked unconvinced.

"Isn't he your secretary?"

"Executive special assistant." She corrected, "But it wouldn't be the first time would it Edwin. Remember with Mandy." Borgan looked amused.

"The truth is that me and Harry we two people who weren't met to be but we fell in love." Hermione said.

Harry was shaking his head. "No."

"Yup all those late night stays, weekend book fairs. Something happened."

"Yay, something happened." Harry said continuing to shake his head.

"We tried to fight it but we just can't fight a love like ours." She put a arm around Harry but quickly let go, "So is this okay? 'Cause where happy. So happy…"

"Hermione that's terrific just make it legal." Borgan pointer to his finger.

"Of course. Well that means we have to get our self's to the immigration office so we can settle this out. Thank you gentlemen." She said as you pushed Harry out. She left the men still unconvinced and confused.

On all the computers a window popped up saying " Hermione and Harry are getting married!"

They both walked down to there office. Hermione seeming unfazed by the sudden noise. Harry looked around to see the disapproving looks some where giving him. "You serious? Her?" Ron mouthed as he passed.

He walked into her office and shut the door behind him. Hermione was at her desk continuing her work as if nothing had happened. Harry was still trying to wrap his head around the information.

"What?" Hermione said looking up from her papers.

"I don't understand what happening." Harry said, "Please explain."

"They were going to make Dean chief."

"So naturally I would have to marry you?"

"What's the problem, you think you were saving your self for someone special?" Hermione mocked.

"I'd like to think so. Besides its illegal."

"There looking for terrorist not for book publishers." She breathed.

"Hermione, I am not going to marry you."

"Sure you are. Because if you don't you dream to touching the lives of people with a written word are crushed." Harry just stood there with his mouth open.

"Dean is going to fire you the moment I'm gone. That means you're on the street looking for a job. That means all the time we spent, all the latté runs, all the midnight tampax runs were for nothing. And all your dreams of being an editor are gone. Don't worry in six months will get a quickie divorce and be over it. But for now your wagon is hitched to mine." The phone rang and she pointed out the door. Harry just stood the realization hitting his face.

**Hope you enjoyed! Plz plz press the button and review. Wont take more then a minute. **


	3. The Promotion And A Proposal

_Sry it took so long. Nevermind let's just stick to the fact that I am the laziest effing person ever so…..So enjoy the anticipated next chapter or the Proposal! _

**Downtown London, Citizen and Immigration Services**

Hermione and Harry enter the building to see a long line of people waiting to be attended to. Hermione takes no notice, clutching her papers and blackberry, and starts walking to the front of the line. Harry warns her but she just snaps her fingers and cuts to the front.

Harry looks at the lady behind them and gives her a sympathy look.

"Yes I need you to file this fiancé Visa from for me." She smiles sweetly to the man. He just rolls his eyes, and takes it with a "Ms. Granger, follow me." She smirked at Harry and followed the man.

Once inside the room, Harry is staring at the ceiling. "I have a bad filling about this."

Hermione is standing next to the door ignoring him and text away on the blackberry. There is a knock on the door. Hermione stepped aside and let him in.

"Hello, I'm Severus. You must be Hermione, and you," He pointed to Harry, "You must be Harry Potter." He sneered the last part. He shook his head.

"Anyway, sorry about the delay. It's been a crazy day." He rounded his table and sat down at his desk.

"Of course, we completely understand," Hermione clipped not taking her eyes off of her Blackberry, "And I can't tell you how thankful we are that you could see us in such short notice." Smiling brightly.

_Witch. _Harry thought as he looked at her. His leg was moving up and down in a hurry.

Severus narrowed his eyes as he scanned the files. "Hmmmm." He looked up from the papers. "Now I have a question for both of you." Hermione looked up mildly astonished.

_Shit he knows. _Harry winced.

"Are you both committing fraud to avoid her deportation, so she can keep her position as editor and chief at Borgan and Burks Publishing?" He smirked at them both. His hair falling to hid his eyes. _Evilly. _

_Busted_. Harry's eyes widened for a moment, and his smile strained. He backed up and crinkled his nose. Hermione coughed as she looked at Harry.

"Hmm, where. Where did you hear that from?" She laughed, and shot him one of her winning smiles.

"We had a phone tip this morning from a man called…." His eyes scanned the paper.

"Dean Thomas?" Hermione strained out. Severus' eyes showed he had heard of it and Hermione continued her tale of pure truth.

"Ahh Dean Thomas," she sighed he hand going to her head, "I am _so _sorry. Dean is nothing but a disgruntled former employee."

"But," she exasperated, "we understand you are very busy with a room full of maid, and gardener…" Harry closed his eyes. _Merlin, dramatic is _her.

"If you tell us what to do next, we will be out of your way like that." Grasping her purse tighter.

Severus gave her a thin smile, "Please." He gestured to the seat next to Harry's. Hermione nodded and sat down.

"Now let me tell you what we will do next," He inched forward. "Step one, we'll set you each in a room and ask you a series of questions about the other," Hermione nodded along.

"Step two, I dig deeper, talk to your friends, family phone records. And if your answers don't match you," he pointed to Hermione, "will be deported and you," he pointed to Harry, "will have committed a felony. Punishable by a fine of 150,000 £,"

Harry swallowed and looked out the glass door, a lady was being arrested and struggling as the police dragged her away. "and a five year stay in federal prison." He waved his hand ceremoniously.

Harry just stared at him. "So Potter," he sneered, "is there anything you would like to tell me?" Harry bowed his head. "Would you like to talk to me? One on One." He pointed to himself.

Harry shook his head. _Just tell him!_ "Nothing?" Harry nodded his head slowly. "Yes!" Severus coaxed him. Hermione looked at him and shook her head smiling.

Harry shook his head and sighed. _I'm screwed. _"The truth is," He cleared his throat, "Mr. err… Snape, the truth is Hermione and I…," he whispered, "are just two people who weren't meant to fall in love," He looked at Hermione with the most lovingly stare he could give her.

She stared at him then back to Severus with a smile.

Harry continued, "We couldn't tell anyone because," _I am going to be murdered for saying this, _"of my promotion."

"Your promotion?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Yes. We thought it would be _deeply inappropriate _if I was promoted to editor."

"Oh editor." Hermione nodded her head winking at Harry.

"Of course because of our," Harry motion between him and Hermione, as she just nodded agreeing with him.

Severus nodded still skeptical. "So have you two told your parents about your secret relationship." He said reviewing the files again.

"That's impossible, my parents are dead." She laughed, "no brothers and sisters either. She shrugged.

"Umhm, so what you're parents are dead too." He sat back and pointed to Harry.

"Oh no." They both answered

"His are very much alive." Hermione said irritated. "There um well, we were going to tell them this weekend. It's Gammy's 90th birthday." Hermione smirked.

Harry's smile turned into a frowned and hi slowly turned his head to look at Hermione. Then snapped on his smile again.

"We're going to be together, so it's going to be a nice surprise." She looked at him.

"Oh that's great, so um where is it going to be?" Severus sat forward waiting for the house to burn.

"Umm _Harry, _why am I doing all the talking it's your parent's house." She laughed.

Harry laughed giving her a sarcastic look. Then looked at Severus with a serious look, "Suðureyri"

Hermione looked mildly surprised.

"In Iceland." Harry smiled. _Merlin I am going to die for this._

"Ice-e-land." Hermione stuttered.

"You're going to Iceland for the weekend?" Severus placed his hand under his chin still not believing them.

Harry nodded his smile getting wider, as Hermione copied his motion with disbelief in her face.

"Yes"

"Yes," Hermione said recovering, "we are going to Iceland."

"That's where my little Harry is from." She raised her hand poking his cheek and patting his shoulder. Harry smirked and went to pat her hand, but she moved and he ended up slipping his hand awkwardly on his shoulder.

"I see how this is going to go." He sneered, his hair swinging. "I will see you both at eleven o'clock Monday morning."

Harry just nodded his lips smashed together, as Hermione got up from her seat.

"Your answers better match up on every account." He handed Harry a note.

Hermione ignored them both as her phone rang and she picked it up, "Hello? Darling!" She waved at the man and walked out the door.

"Looking forward to this." He mumbled as Harry nodded and followed Hermione out the door.

Harry walked out the door, not bothering to hold it open as it hit Hermione who was on her Blackberry.

Hermione sighed and walked up to where Harry had stopped in front of the building. "Okay here is what's going to happen. We're going to go up to Iceland, pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend, and then tell your parents were engaged."

"You can use the miles for the plane. I suppose I can bump you up to first class," She looked at Harry narrowing her eyes. Harry looked down at his clothes subconsciously. "Remember to confirm with the flight attendants of my vegan meal. Last time I got this weird kidney pie thing." She shuddered.

Hermione turned her attention back to her phone coming to a stop. Harry continued walking. She looked up, "Hey why aren't you taking notes?"

"I'm _sorry_, were you not in the room?" he said frustrated.

"No why?" Hermione said scanning his face. Harry stared at her. _Was she serious?_

"Oh you mean the thing about being promoted? Genius makes it more believable." She winked at him again and turned back to her phone. "He completely fell for it."

"I'm serious." Harry said cutting her off. "I'm looking at a 150,000£ and a five year jail sentence. That changes things."

Hermione laughed, then saw the seriousness of Harry's face. "Promote you to editor? No chance." She shook her head then engrossed herself with her phone.

"Then I quit, and you're screwed. Goodbye Hermione." He turned and continued walking.

"Harry! Harry! Wait. Damnit, fine!" Hermione yelled looking around. Harry came to a stop, then slowly turned around.

"Fine you want to be an editor? Fine, done." Hermione put up her hands in defeat. Harry walked back slowly.

"If you do the Iceland weekend and the immigration interview on Monday, then I will make you editor," she sounded so close to begging, "happy?"

_I might as well go all the way. _"And not in two years, right away."

"Fine." She said unfazed.

"And you publish my manuscript." Hermione blinked, looking at her shoes.

"10,000 copies then."

"20,000 first run. And we will tell my family about are engagement when a want and how I want," Harry shot back, "Now ask me nicely." He smirked staring her up and down.

"Ask you nicely what" she said innocently.

"Ask me nicely if I will marry you Hermione." Harry tilted his head. Smirk. _New set of balls please. _

Hermione looked flabbergasted. "What- what does that even mean?" she squeaked.

"You heard me. On you knee." Harry's smile grew.

Hermione sighed, gritting her teeth. Then she looked around the street subtly. Then at the floor.

Harry just raised his eyebrows. "Fine"

Hermione raised her hand. Harry took it as bent on her knees in the middle of the street. _Oh this is just the cherry of the top of the best cake. _

"Oh, oh, is this _good _enough for you?"

"_Perfect"_ Harry smirked

"Fine. Harrywillyoumarryme." Hermione jumbled.

"Hmm… No" Harry shook his head, "Say it like you mean it."

Hermione sighed deeply, looking at the street around her. She looked pissed, but flashed Harry a smile like she could murder him.

"Harry," She said dramatically.

"Yes Hermione." Harry said in a surprised tone.

"Harry, _sweet_ Harry,"

"I'm listening." He crossed his arms.

"Would you _please, _with a cherry on top, marry me?" she smiled innocently.

Harry stood there looking like he was thinking. "Fine, but I don't enjoy the sarcasm. I'll pick you up for the airport tomorrow."

She put her hand out, but he just spun on his heel and quickly walked away from her, leaving Hermione to fall forward on her hand.

Hermione looked around then got up from the ground in her four inch heels stumbling a bit before brushing it off and walking swiftly to catch up with him.

**Next chapter will come out this weekend, but i need to know which character should play Gammy? or stick with the movie version? answer and the story will be posted this weekend!**


End file.
